


Straight From Your Heart

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5/9/14 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Love Letters.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Straight From Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5/9/14 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Love Letters.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Severus was surprised but pleased when, during breakfast in the Great Hall, a small Scops owl landed in front of him with a letter attached to its leg. He swiftly removed the letter and opened it, his eyes drinking in every word, every flourish, down to the simple initial at the bottom.

“You’re looking almost happy, Severus,” Professor McGonagall observed, stirring sugar into her tea. “Is that a love letter?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Minerva,” Severus shot back, folding the letter and tucking it into his robes. “It was merely news of where I might find a particularly rare potions ingredient.” 

~~~

Severus glanced up from his marking as bright green flames erupted in the fireplace. Moments later, a figure stepped through.

“Sorry I’m late; last minute crisis before we left Hungary.”

“It seems crisis situations follow you around.”

“Just as well I’m an Auror then,” Harry grinned, sliding onto Severus’ lap and looping his arms around his neck. “Did you get my letter?”

“I did. There were four grammatical errors—“

Harry’s mouth robbed him of any further words, along with his breath. “Git.”

Severus responded by claiming Harry’s lips again, saying all that was needed without any words at all.


End file.
